


A Kiss of Life to Heal a Heart of Death

by Zeetrip



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Because he can only kill and not help lives, Galo is depressed, Grim Reaper Galo, Grim Reaper Galo Thymos, Grim Reaper is in love with a Life Giver, Grim Reapers, Life Giver Lio, Life Giver Lio Fotia, Life Givers, Life x Death, Lio might be able to help, M/M, life and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip
Summary: There are three kinds of people in the world. The Humans, the Grim Reapers and the Life Givers.One Grim Reaper named Galo Thymos isn't happy with his position. But maybe a certain Life Giver will know how to help.I do not own Promare.Anwyll is my oc.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Thyma/Varys Truss
Kudos: 6





	1. Death

_Since the beginning of time, there was nothing in this world._

_Until Lady Life emerged. Life, just as her name said it all, gave life to every living thing on the Earth. That was the time plants, humans and animals came to be and they all lived in peace and harmony._

_Just like the humans, Life fell in love and she fell in love with one of the humans down below._

_His name was Death but some liked to call him the Grim Reaper because of his grim personality and his job being the best farmer with a scythe._

_She wanted to go and speak to him, so she disguised herself as an old beggar and asked for some food._

_Death was anything but heartless, so he let the woman eat some of his freshly, grown food and gave her some milk to drink._

_Life couldn't help but watch Death work once again while she ate the human food. He looked so focused and strong, maybe that's why he was so good at his job._

_But then, the moment changed when an angry man appeared from behind Death's field and killed him out of anger._

_Life couldn't believe her eyes and she didn't want to._

_A man whose heart is full of hate killed the one she loved the most._

_Her old beggar disguise vanished and she took the life out of murderer's body before putting it in Death's._

_Death wasn't waking up but Life didn't want to give up. So, she concentrated with all her might and used what she had to bring her love back from the dead._

_But the more power she used, the more his body decade. Once she did all that she could, she looked down at the skeleton that was once the man she loved._

_Feeling misery and pain, she mourned at the loss of Death. She wanted to give him a proper burial so she made a coffin made of stone and comfortable plants._

_She laid his body on the plants and apologized for not saving him sooner._

_But then, Death rose from his coffin and the flowers decade by a single touch of his skeleton hands._

_He looked over at Life and then to himself. He couldn't believe what happened to him but at the same time, he could._

_**"I am no longer alive but I thank you for helping me."** Death replied to Life with a voice that sounded like mist and darkness, but not cold-hearted._

_"I am so sorry. Please forgive me Lord Death." Life bowed before the monster she created and let more tears roll from her eyes._

_**"No need to apologize or to call me Lord."** Death told the beautiful woman in front of him. **"But there is at least one little thing I ask of you, dear Lady Life."**_

_"Anything."_

_**"I would like other humans to die but only when their time is up."** Death requested and made black smoke into a cloak and_ _he_ _took his scythe in hand. **"I wish for nothing more than that."**_

_Life nodded her head in agreement. Even though she didn't like the thought of humans dying, she wanted to make it up to the man she loved._

_Ever since that deal was made everyone died when Death told them their time was up._

_Death would use his skeleton hands to take the life of those destined to die in the world._

_But one day, a young woman was being abused by her husband and was beatened until she died with tears in her eyes._

_Death kneeled by the lifeless woman, feeling sorry for her for she didn't have a happy life._

_Even though he was a killer, he still wanted to help._ _So, he took the woman's soul back to his land of the dead and used his abilities to bring her back. Not back to life, but as a ghost that had skeleton hands just like his own._

_That was how the first Grim Reaper was born._

* * *

An ambulance stopped in front of the Promepolis hospital and the paramedics took a young woman inside the hospital and into the emergency room.

She was injured, too injured.

There was a fire accident at her office building and many things collapsed on her, causing her to bleed really bad.

Her firefighter boyfriend was able to help her out of the building but she needed a hospital and fast.

Luckily, an ambulance was there and took her and that's where she ended up where she was now.

She was wrapped up in bandages by the time the doctors were done. Only one eye was left out but she could still see pretty clearly. But she felt like she was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. She wanted to see her boyfriend, she needed to see him.

She reached out to the call button but her arms were too weak and she was feeling super numb. She couldn't even feel her legs.

She closed her one good eye and slowly, opened it back up to see a man, wearing all black and his face was hidden by the hood of his black trench coat.

He looked like one of those assassins from a deadly video game. Which is why dread rose within her and she wondered how he got in without making any noise. Where did he come from and what does he want?

The mysterious man slowly, walked over to her which caused her to freak out even more and try to call for help. "V-V-Varys."

The man stopped walking and put a gloved finger to his lips to shush her before looking towards the door.

"THYMA!"

Thyma heard her boyfriend call out to her and he rushed into the room to see her, laying half-dead on the bed.

He didn't even bother to look at the mysterious man who was in the room right now.

Now that she looks at everyone else, they're acting like they don't even see the man at all. Can they not see him?

"It's alright, you're gonna be okay." Varys tried to reassure her with his hands to hers but he sounded like he was about to cry.

The cloaked man looked down in shame before turning to Varys with tears rolling down his face. "I'm sorry, Varys. If it was up to me, I would let her live but I have no choice."

No choice? What is he talking about and how is Varys not hearing him at all?

Wait!

He's Death, isn't he? And no one else can see him but her.

Thyma looked over at Varys with all her strength before she heard the cloaked man pull one of his gloves off.

She looked at Death to see an exposed, skeleton hand and Death walked over to her with the tears still rolling down his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Thyma looked at her boyfriend one more time, to memorize his face before she felt Death's hand and she gave her last breath.

* * *

Thyma's burial was a week later.

Varys felt like a failure after not saving his girlfriend in time. Everyone in Burning Rescue tried to tell him it wasn't his fault but he still felt guilty after what happened.

Thyma and the cloaked man watched the funeral from afar. Watching as everyone said their goodbyes and "rest in peace, Thyma."

"I died." Thyma sniffed. "And there's nothing I can do about it."

"I'm sorry." The cloaked man gave a gentle tone and looked towards her with a handkerchief in hand. "But I have to do what Lord Death says."

Thyma took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes before looking at him with confusion. "Lord Death? You mean you're not Death, himself?"

The man shook his head. "No, I'm a Grim Reaper who works for Lord Death."

"Oh." Thyma looked down before blowing her nose into the handkerchief. "Do I have to go with you?"

"No." The man shook his head. "I know you want to stay with them and watch over Varys. Lord Death and Lady Life will understand so, don't you worry."

Thyma took the man's gloved hands in her own and gave a sigh and small smile of relief. "Thank you, Mr...?"

The man gave a small smile and took his hands back to put his hood down. His blue mohawk was set free and his teal eyes looking back at her green ones. "Galo Thymos. Whenever you're ready, just call me."

* * *

Another death and another state of depression.

Galo sat in Burning Rescue's fire truck. The place he always went so that he would be ready in time. He could still see a soda stain he accidentally left when he was alive.

It kinda brings back memories from when he was alive. When he was saving people from fires, helping his team, and living his dream that he had since he was a kid.

They were fun times and he'll always treasure the wonderful memories he had when he was still alive.

He sat up and walked to the door before going straight through it like a ghost. Since he was dead, he didn't need to worry about opening doors unless he's back home in the land of the dead.

He walked over to some of the old newspapers that Remi had on his desk and looked at the title of the top one.

**_FIREFIGHTER BURIED UNDER BURNING RUBBLE!_ **

Yep, that was him. The picture said it all too when Galo saw his human body being carried into an ambulance.

He died on impact and he wished that he didn't because he still wanted to live his life. Even if somethings were bad.

How he became a Grim Reaper? Well, it was because Lord Death felt sorry for Galo's sorry life and wanted to give him another chance to somehow live once again.

Alright. Galo will admit that a lot of bad things happened in his life. His parents died when he was a kid, he was always bullied at school, no one believed that he could achieve his dreams because he was an idiot. Well, he still is an idiot but that's not the point here.

He thought that at least someone was there for him, believed in him. Kray Foresight who he thought was his hero for a long time. He also went up and saw him a few times to say hello but the more he visited, the more he could tell that Kray didn't want to see him.

So, he stopped visiting after that and just buried himself into his work. Hoping, to forget about some of the things that happened in his life.

But the thoughts wouldn't go away and he was starting to feel more and more depressed.

Some of his crew mates noticed and asked what was wrong but he just smiled their questions away and said it was nothing.

But now he regretted it.

He wished he could go back in time and say what was wrong but it's too late now since they know he's dead.

He's just a ghost to them now and they can't see him unless they're close to dying. Which he hopes won't happen soon for two reasons.

One; he doesn't want the rest of his teammates getting hurt and dying early.

And two; if Varys finds out that he's the one who took Thyma's life, he'll be toast just like before he died.

God, he feels so alone.

He took a deep breath and wondered how his team felt when they found out he was gone. Were they sad? Disappointed? Or... Glad?

He couldn't read their expressions when they saw him at his burial. Although, Kray he could read from the inside. He was glad he was dead and that way he had nothing to do with him anymore.

His teammates were probably glad too because he was an idiot who caused a lot of problems for them. They didn't mention him and he didn't hear anyone say that they miss him. This made him sad and lonely, maybe it was best for him to be out of their lives.

He took one more good look at his team before flying out of the building and to a nearby door that had a lock.

Galo took out his black skeleton key and inserted it to the lock before turning it.

Once he opened the door, he was met with another place that looked like Hell or something from a horror film. With a dark sky, dead plants, thorns and mist, you would think it's an entrance to Hell. But it's the Land of the Dead where everything and everyone is dead. And it's home to Lord Death and his Grim Reapers.

He walked inside and closed the door before the door behind him turned to mist. Then, Galo walked over to the dead city with many crooked, twisty, and unusual buildings that looked all gloomy and haunted. And up on a small hill, outside the city, was a castle made of darkness, that belonged to Death.

He walked over to a small building that was both crooked and twisted and saw another Grim Reaper who wore a black dress with a matching jacket and lace gloves. He was sweeping the front porch but stopped when his rose gold eyes spotted Galo and his hip-length black hair was out of his feminine face.

"Galo, welcome back." The other Grim Reaper greeted with a small smile but it vanished when he asked the question. "How did everything go?"

"Thyma's dead and she wants to stay by Varys's side." Galo told his only friend in the land of the dead. "How did everything go with you, Anwyll?"

"Pretty good." Anwyll looked over at the windows to see clothes, jewelry, and other types of fashion everywhere. "I sold a lot of things today and made some new stuff."

"That's good." Galo smiled at the ravenette.

Anwyll has been a friend of his since he came to the land of the dead. He was actually the one who pretty much killed him but Galo knew why he had to do it.

Anwyll died when he was eighteen, when he ran away from his foster mother who didn't care about him at all. It was dark that night and he got hit by a car and died on impact. He became a Grim Reaper too because he lost his parents as a kid as well and he felt lonely ever since.

Now, that he became a Grim Reaper, he didn't feel so lonely since a lot of the Grim Reapers are nice people. But just like Galo, he didn't like to take the lives of humans but they all know that it's part of the rules.

Galo's smile dropped and he went inside the small boutique with tired eyes. "I need to get to bed."

"Okay. Would you like me to make something for you?" Anwyll offered, trying to help him a little.

Galo gave him a small smile. "No, thank you. Thanks for the offer though, Anwyll."

"You're welcome. Let me know if I can do anything for you."

"I will." Galo was about to go inside but then pointed to a spot behind Anwyll. "Missed a spot."

"Hm?" Anwyll looked behind him and saw that he did miss that spot. "Oh, thank you."

"No problem." Were the last words Galo said before heading inside.

But then a ding was heard on Galo's phone.

Anwyll stopped sweeping and watched as Galo took out his phone and read a text message from Lord Death.

"What does Lord Death say?" Anwyll asked, sounding scared and nervous for his best friend.

"He says he wants to meet me in his office."


	2. Life

_Life saw what Death did and thought of him as a noble man who still has his heart._

_Ever since the first Grim Reaper, he would make more to not only help them in a way but to have their help._

_She also looked towards the living and saw some of the humans who were helping and caring for others. But some would die early and wish that they could do more for their friends._

_So, Life being the kind hearted woman she was, would ask Death for their souls so she could do something for them._

_Death was a bit surprised but he did owe her a lot for his power. So, he agreed to give her a soul of a man whose life wasn't sad and he helped so many people and sacrificed himself for children._

_Life took the soul and she gave a little of her power to the man's soul and he came back. Not back to life, but as a ghost who has the touch of life._

_That was the day the first Life Giver was born._

* * *

A young woman went to the aisle with the pregnancy tests with dread filling in her heart.

She was scared that she wouldn't be able to give her husband the baby they both deserved after years of trying.

She wasn't feeling well the past month and her period was late so that meant only one thing, right?

A figure with a beautiful white dress and matching, furry cloak came to her and looked at the pregnancy test she had in her hand.

He gave a kind smile to her and gently, touched her abdomen before she went right through him like the ghost he is.

She bought the pregnancy test before going into the bathroom to take the test. After five minutes, she came out with a positive pregnancy test and happy tears. "Thank you, god."

The clocked figure smiled and took his hood off to let his short light lime green hair out. And his magenta eyes shined with hope for her. "I'm not a god but you're truly welcome."

* * *

"Hi Lio Fotia. Long time, no see."

"Hey, Thyma. How's it going with you?" He asked his friend who was by her boyfriend's side at Burning Rescue. "I came as soon as I heard about what happened to you and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. No need to apologize." Thyma looked down at her love who still had a guilty look on his face. "I know that it had to happen since Mr. Galo didn't have a choice."

That's right.

Galo Thymos was the one who had to take her life and make her what she is today. It's not his fault since he was told to do so by Lord Death.

Which is why he feels sad for Galo and he knows that Galo's been dealing with depression for a while.

He wishes he can do more for Galo because he owes him so much, he really does.

Long ago, he was in pain and needed help. His best friends, Meis Gueira, and Thyma tried to help him but he was to hurt and he just wanted the pain to go away. And it did thanks to Galo.

Galo may not know it but he actually helped him that day. Not because he didn't want to live anymore, but because he wanted the pain to go away and Galo was there to do it.

* * *

_'Please, somebody help. It hurts.' Lio wanted to say but his neck was covered with glass from the car window. And he couldn't speak a word, not even a small whine._

_He was dying slowly and it hurts so much. All this pain was too much for him and he just wanted someone to stop the pain._

_Then he saw him._

_He was standing by the door, looking down at him with eyes full of sadness and sympathy._

_"Please, help me." Lio tried to say but it ended up with him gurgling blood._

_"I'm so sorry." The man told him with a cracking voice that sounded so sad. He took out a black phone with a Matoi sticker and looked at a text before taking one of his gloves off._

_Lio saw a skeleton hand once the glove was removed and he knew that it would have to be the power the Grim Reaper._

_"BOSS!" Lio heard Meis, Gueira and Thyma call out to him and tried to break the door open._

_They can't see the Grim Reaper? Can Lio see him only because he's close to death? Probably._

_Meis and Gueira were able to break the door and took it out before gently, lifting Lio out._

_Thyma called an ambulance and told them that Lio was in a really bad car accident and the man who hit him was a drunk._

_"Don't worry, boss. An ambulance is on its way, just hang in there, okay?" Meis tried to reassure Lio but it was more like he was reassuring Gueira and himself. Either way, it wasn't working because they were both in pain._

_The man with the skeleton hand walked over to Lio and brought his skeleton hand closer._

_Lio took one more look at his best friends, the friends he knew from elementary school._

_Lio was one of the smartest kids in the class who only had Thyma as a friend._ _But then, Meis and Gueira were the two kids that needed help with their homework. Lio helped them a lot and over time, they became great friends who were inseparable._

_Lio wished that he could be with them, longer but his time must be up and you can't mess with destiny. He'll always cherish the memories they had together and he hopes that they'll find happiness even when he's gone._

_Lio took a deep breath before he felt Death's hand and Lio took his final breath._

* * *

That was three weeks ago and Lio's still grateful for when Galo helped him that day. The doctors could've helped him too but he was getting weaker and weaker with every second. He was still in pain and he just wanted it to stop, even if he died.

Although, Galo doesn't see it. He's too blinded by misery to see that his job is more than what it seems.

Lio needs to see him and he hopes that Lady Life will give him a chance to see him again. He'll go and talk to her once he's done visiting Thyma.

"I failed to help her."

Thyma and Lio looked down at Varys with their full attention.

"God, if only Galo was here. He would've known what to do."

"Dude, that's how he died in the first place." Lucia slammed her hands on her computer desk. "Even though he was an idiot, we relied on him more because he managed to save more people than we have."

'What!?' Lio thought with wide eyes. 'Galo was a firefighter and helped a lot of people?'

Thyma was shocked about this too and looked down at her love once again.

"He did so much for other people." Varys put a hand on his forehead like he had a headache. "But he needed someone to save him."

"We should have been there." Ignis Ex walked into the room and wiped his glasses off before looking at his crew.

Aina looked down at a book she was readying and gave a single tear. "No one can bring the dead back to life. But let's pray that he's happy now."

"Pray to Lord Death and Lady Life."

"What?" Remi and the rest of the crew looked at Lucia like she's now completely insane.

"It's the story that Aina's reading." Lucia looked at the book that Aina still has.

"Oh, about the Grim Reapers and Life Givers?" Aina looked down at the book again before closing it. "It's just a story Lucia. I was talking about him finding his way to heaven."

"That's where the Life Givers are." Lucia pointed out and looked up like she was looking at the sky. "If they are real, I hope Galo is a Life Giver because that's what he deserves to be."

Lio took all of their words and replayed them in his brain before taking out a white skeleton key. "Thyma, I'm sorry to cut our meeting short but I have to speak with Lady Life right now."

"Okay." Thyma nodded but then she spoke what she needed to say. "Meis and Gueira are still doing okay. They still miss you but they're gonna stay strong for you and so will I."

"Thank you." Lio gave her a smile before walking to a nearby door that had a lock.

He inserted the key and turned it before opening the door to be met with a bright light. The light died down a little and he was able to see a garden with grass before stepping inside and closing the door.

He watched the door behind him turn to butterflies and he watched them pollinate the flowers before going to the city.

The city he lived in now, had buildings that were nice and clean and built in a perfect manner. And at the end of the city, on a small hill, was a nice castle made of light that had vines, growing everywhere. With a bright sky so blue and everything is blooming every day, you think that this is heaven.

This city is the home of Lady Life and her Life Givers, the City of Awakening.

Lio flew to the castle and was met with another Life Giver who had a computer at the ready.

"Hello there." The other Life Giver greeted with a kind smile and she turned to the computer. "What can I do for today?"

"I was wondering if Lady Life is available at this time." Lio told her. "I need to talk to her."

The lovely lady looked through her computer a little bit before turning back to Lio with a smile. "You made it just in time, she just got done with another Life Giver."

"Really?" Lio sighed in relief. "Thank you, that's great to hear."

"No problem." The other Life Giver let the gates open just a little for another male Life Giver before turning to Lio. "You can see her now."

"Thank you again." Lio went inside the gates before he heard them close behind him.

Lio was met with a garden full of plants of all kinds but it's mostly filled with a lot of flowers. It was beautiful and he anyone would want a garden like this one, especially the fountain that's super elegant and made of light just like the castle.

"Hello, Lio."

Lio heard the soft voice that sounded like lovely, bells. He turned to the left to spot the most beautiful woman in existence. She had long robes that looked so elegant, lovely white eyes that showed so much kindness and her long white hair, flowed with her robes.

"Lady Life." Lio bowed in respect for the grand lady of creation. "I apologize for coming in without warning you first but I would really like to speak with you, my lady."

Lady Life raised a reassuring hand to calm Lio. "No need to apologize, Lio. I know why you're here."

Lio looked up at Lady Life. "You do, my lady?"

Lady Life nodded. "You want to talk about Galo Thymos, a certain firefighter who became a Grim Reaper. Am I wrong?"

"No, my lady." Lio shook his head. "That's exactly right. How did you know?"

"I am the creator of Life Givers and life itself, it's my job to make sure all of you are doing well." Lady Life says by the fountain and offered a seat to Lio.

Lio accepted the offer and looked at his lady with his full attention.

"Now, then what can I do for you?" Lady Life asked with a gentle tone.

"My lady, I was wondering why Galo became a Grim Reaper. He didn't seem to have a bad life since he was a firefighter who helped a lot of people. So, I don't understand how he became a Grim Reaper." Lio explained his troubles. "It's not that I judge anything and I do not say you're wrong, I just need to know why Galo is so sad."

"I see." Lady Life nodded in understanding. "The reason why he became a Grim Reaper is something I cannot say."

"May I ask why, my lady?" Lio asked as politely as he could master.

"Because this is a question that you can ask him." Lady Life told him with a small smile. "My love and I were talking about you two and we agreed to let you two see each other again. So, you both can talk about how you both became what you are today."

Lio's eyes lit up with joy and be stood up so he can bow to her again. "Thank you so much, my lady."

"You are truly welcome." Lady Life stood up herself. "Meet him at the frozen lake, outside Promepolis, you'll see him there."

"I will." Lip promised with another bow. "Thank you again."


	3. Life and Death

_Death will admit, he fell in love with Life. But the problem was that he was afraid to hurt her._

_He wanted to do something for her in exchange for his power and all the souls he collected and cherished. But he didn't know what he could possibly do._

_One day he saw a human who wore gloves so he wouldn't get his hands dirty on the job. Which gave him an idea._

_On his way to Life's castle, he made gloves, made out of the pieces of his cloak. And to test the little things, he touched a flower with his gloved hand to see it if decayed._

_It didn't._

_He touches the flowers with his gloved hands again, to double check._

_They didn't decay, they were just as beautiful they first bloomed._

_Death sighed in relief and took some of the flowers to Life who accepted them with a smile._

_And it was then, that they became a couple and nothing beated the power of true love._

* * *

"Name?"

"Galo Thymos."

"Cause of death?"

"Died on impact because of a burning building's rubble."

"Reason for coming to Lord Death's castle?"

"He texted me, saying he wants to see me." Galo showed the text to another male Grim Reaper.

"Alright." The other finished reading the text before opening the metal gates to Death's castle. "You may enter."

"Thank you." Galo bowed and walked his way through before hearing the gates close behind him.

Galo was met with a dead garden with dead plants everywhere and a broken fountain, in the center.

Galo walked through the garden and spotted black double doors with golden handles. He walked closer to them and rang the doorbell.

The doors opened and a female Grim Reaper, wearing a maid dress gave Galo a small smile. "Galo Thymos?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect timing. Follow me."

Galo followed the maid upstairs to where he could see the whole city through the windows. It was an amazing sight and he enjoyed that part of coming to Lord Death's castle.

Once they reached the tallest tower, they were met with another black door.

The maid knocked on the door before hearing a command. **"Enter."**

The maid opened the door and gave a curtsy to Lord Death. "My lord, Galo Thymos has arrived."

 **"Alright, thank you."** Lord Death closed his book and looked towards the door.

The maid left and Galo went inside to see his lord, wearing his usual, black cloak and his hood covered his entire head.

"Hello, my lord." Galo greeted as politely as he could with a bow. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

 **"I did."** Lord Death offered a chair to Galo which he accepted and looked back to Lord Death with respect. **"I'm here to give you some news."**

"News, sir?" Galo raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Lord Death nodded. **"Do you remember your first time on the job?"**

Galo thought about that for a moment and remembered the day when he was reborn into a Grim Reaper. That's when Lord Death told him that a human named Lio Fotia would die in a car crash and he would be reborn as a Life Giver.

"Yes, my lord." Galo nodded. "May I ask why you ask sir?"

 **"Because Lio Fotia would like to see you again. And yy beloved and I agreed to let the two of you see each other."** Lord Death answered.

"I don't understand sir, why would Lio Fotia want to see me?" Galo asked his boss with a tone that was both confused and scared.

 **"You'll find out when you see him."** Lord Death promised and gave further instructions. **"Go to the lake you always went to when you were alive, you'll find him there."**

* * *

Lio waited at the frozen lake, outside Promepolis like Lady Life said to do.

He sat by a rock and waited, patiently for Galo to arrive. He was so excited that he smiled and grew some freshly, grown grass with just his bare feet.

He waited just a second later before he saw a certain Grim Reaper in black clothes come flying down from the sky.

Galo landed safely, on the ice and looked over at Lio but once he did, his cheeks turned red. "Lio. You.... You look lovely."

"Thank you, so do you." Lio walked over to him with the smile still on his face. 

"Thank you." Galo gave a soft and small smile before walking towards Lio.

"I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?" Galo asked once the two were closure together.

"For helping me that day." Lio told him. "You stopped the pain when I was suffering and I want to thank you."

This time, Galo started to become sad again. "Lio."

"Hm?"

"I didn't save you, I killed you." Galo told him with eyes that are starting to get watery.

"I know why you did it. It's because my time was up and I didn't fear death back then." Lio tried to reason. "Dying or not, you still helped me."

"Just because I "helped" you, doesn't mean that I "helped" everyone else that was destined to die." Galo almost yelled but watched his tone.

"Galo, I know no one asks to die but life and death are part of a human's life and that can't be changed." Lio told him, almost yelling himself.

Galo looked away from Lio and put his hood on. "It still hurts. Probably hurts much worst then knowing that no one cared that I died."

"What are you talking about?" Lio asked, not believing what Galo's saying. "Your team misses you."

"Not that I saw, they didn't." Galo turned to him once again, sounding more hurt than before. "I was the idiot who caused problems without meaning to. So, I wouldn't be surprised if they danced around my grave just like Kray Foresight did."

Lio's went wide when Galo said that name. "Kray Foresight was glad you were dead!?"

Galo pulled the hood further to cover his eyes. "Yes."

Lio couldn't believe it because from what he heard, Galo's the nicest person there is and he would do anything to save someone.

Lio actually worked for Kray Foresight at the Foresight Foundation for a few years and he knew that Kray was a terrible man. But him being happy because someone died is just unforgivable. Now, he just hates him even more.

Was he the reason Galo became a Grim Reaper?

"Galo?" Lio spoke in a soft tone.

Galo didn't answer but Lio knew he was listening.

"How did you become a Grim Reaper?"

Galo still didn't say anything and Lio really just wanted to hug him. And hug him he did, so that Galo knew he wasn't alone.

"I didn't have a happy life."

"Huh?"

"I mean there are some good things but then there were bad things." Galo took his hood off and looked at Lio with tear, stained eyes. "When I was a kid, my parents died in a fire and I was put into a foster home where I always got bullied because they knew that I'm an idiot. No one believed in my dreams of becoming a firefighter but I managed to work my way up there and achieve my dream."

Galo gave a sad smile to that last part but it vanished once he continued. "But then, I realized that Kray didn't want to see me and I buried myself into my work. After a while of doing that, I became more depressed and my team mates asked what was wrong but I didn't want them to worry about me so, I just smiled their questions away and said it's nothing. Now, I regret it."

Lio gave a sympathetic look, he felt like crying. "Galo."

"And then, one day, we were on a mission and some of the burning building collapsed on me. I died on impact but I didn't know it then because the next thing I knew, my body was under the rubble." Galo took his gloves off to reveal his cursed, skeleton hands. "That's when I met my friend, Anwyll who apologized for taking my soul but I understood why he did it. Since, I knew he had to be a Grim Reaper. But I never knew that I would become like this as well."

"And you're not happy about it." Lio added, getting how Galo must feel.

"Who would?" Galo put his gloves back on and looked at Lio again. "I used to save lives, I never took them but I can't do anything about it because I respect Lord Death and Lady Life so, I try not to think about it."

Lio put Galo's head to his chest and felt Galo embrace him with everything he had.

"I'm so sorry, Galo." Lio gave a gentle tone. "You didn't deserve any of that."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Galo wiped his own tears away.

"No, it's not fine!" Lio protested. "You really didn't deserve any of it and I wish I could've done something for you. I used to work for Kray Foresight and I should have stayed longer so I would meet you."

Galo's eyes widened at that. "You used to work for Kray!?"

Lio nodded. "I was his first secretary but I started to hate him after a while so, I left that job and became a childcare worker."

Galo thought about this for a second before looking at Lio again. "How did you become a Life Giver?"

"I thought Grim Reapers knew these things." Lio half teased. "You really don't know?"

"Nope." Galo shook his head. "I'm still new to all this since I died a month ago and the professionals are the only ones who have that kind of information from Lord Death."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Lio admitted. "Well, I guess to start off, my father died before I was born and my mother died from a disease when I was a kid. Ever since that day, I missed her but now that she's a Life Giver like me, I can see her all the time."

Lio gently, took Galo's hand and the two flew to the skies. "I helped a lot of people in my life, even my friends Meis, Gueira and Thyma..."

"YOU KNOW THYMA!?" Galo interrupted but then realized his mistake. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's okay. I know she was a girlfriend of your team mate's so it's all good." Lio lead Galo to Promepolis and to some of the streets. "I helped a lot of kids and a lot of other people and I would bake or cook things for them."

"Aww, that was sweet of you." Galo complemented.

Lio gave a few giggles before continuing. "But how I died, well... I'm sure you know some of it."

"You died in a car crash I saw." Galo admitted. "But how did it happen? I don't know that."

"Well, I was driving when a drunk driver ran me over and completely wrecked my car. Glass was in my throat and I was in so much pain." Lio hugged Galo's arm and looked up at the other with gentle eyes. "Even though I died, I thank you because now I'm no longer in pain. Believe it or not, you actually saved me that day."

"But what about those who still care about you?" Galo asked, feeling sad once again. "They must miss you a lot."

"They do but they're working on being strong for me and Thyma too." Lio told him. "We can't change fate Galo, Lord Death and Lady Life said so."

"True." Galo can't argue with that since no one can turn back time. Not even Lord Death and Lady Life could change time.

"I know we didn't ask for our positions and there may not always be good things about it. But there are good things as well, you just have to find it." Lio told him and lead him to the Promepolis graveyard where Galo's grave was.

Once Galo spotted his own grave, he couldn't believe his ghostly eyes.

His entire team was there, praying for him.

Galo didn't think they would be there but here they were, praying and wishing him well. He didn't expect this at all but he wasn't complaining or judging. In fact, he felt...

Happy?

When was the last time he actually felt happy? It's probably been a while but that's okay.

"You see?" Lio held on to Galo a little more. "They do miss you."

Galo gave Lio a smile, the most real smile that Lio's ever seen. "Thank you."

Lio gave a smile to him and watched as the members of Burning Rescue left and Thyma waved to them on their way out.

Galo and Lio waved back before watching them all go.

Then Galo took Lio's hand and lead them over to a nearby tree to where they sat and watched as the sun went down.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Lio looked over to him.

"For showing me that." Galo looked at him with the smile still on his face before leaning forword a little. "I feel so much better after seeing that."

"I'm glad." Lio leaned a little closer himself and gave an innocent smile but you can tell it's suspicious. "And you know, I still have to pay you back."

"There is. Come here." Galo leaned down until their lips met and both of them felt a new sensation that felt like a new beginning.

Lio wrapped his arms around Galo's neck while Galo embraced Lio. The two shared their kiss of balance of life and death and it felt like a whole new world of their design.

The two pulled back to look at one another and then, they both heard their phones making dinging noises.

Lio took out his white phone with a pink and teal flame to see a text from Lady Life.

**Lio, I'm giving you the rest of the week off so don't worry about working for the next few days.**

Lio's eyes widened at the words but he wasn't judging or complaining at all.

"I have the rest of the week off?" Galo thought aloud before turning to Lio. "What did Lady Life say?"

"I have the rest of the week off too." Lio told him and put his phone back his phone back before looking at him with eyes full of love. "That means we can have a lot of time to ourselves."

Galo lifted Lio in a bridal hold before kissing his whole face.

Lio gave a few giggles before kissing Galo back. "Goodness, slow down will ya?"

"Never again." Galo told him with a huge smile. "My burning soul is back and it's not gonna die this time."

Lio giggled again before kissing Galo on the lips. "Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!!
> 
> Galo and Lio have a happy ending together.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope you have a great day or night everyone.


End file.
